


Monster Mac

by Skyboltt



Series: SkyTunes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyboltt/pseuds/Skyboltt
Summary: A parody of Monster Mash by Bobby Pickett





	Monster Mac

I was making my way home late at night  
When my eyes beheld a golden light  
And the hunger in my stomach began to rise  
Then a burger flashed before my eyes

It was the Mac!  
It was the Monster Mac  
The Monster Mac!  
It’s such a perfect snack  
The Monster Mac!  
I can’t wait to attack  
The Monster Mac!  
Give me a Monster Mac 

Use a G Mac as the outside of this feast  
Add three B Macs to this mighty beast  
Then four J Macs go into every B Mac  
And four round nugs inside are packed

You’ve got the Mac!  
You’ve made the Monster Mac  
The Monster Mac!  
There’s no caloric lack  
Yes, eat the Mac!  
You’ll have a heart attack  
Finish the Mac!  
Eating the Monster Mac

Now the best part of this burger is no matter where  
You bite a Big Mac’s taste is there  
But watch out who you share with, keep fingers clear  
There’s no control when one comes near

The Monster Mac!  
They love the Monster Mac  
We love the Mac!  
It’s a majestic stack  
Give us the Mac!  
You will keep coming back  
To get the Mac!  
To get the Monster Mac


End file.
